


All I Need is a Friend

by Firexwings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firexwings/pseuds/Firexwings
Summary: Noctis deals with a huge amount of stress, to the point of it being very overwhelming. Sometimes all you need is a Friend or Family to show you the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was feeling really down and I just felt like I needed to express myself through the only way I know how. I hope you guys enjoy

" _You need to grow the hell up!"_ The raven haired prince grit his teeth, his blue eyes hidden behind his bangs. " _The King cannot summon his swords anymore,"_ Clenching the pencil harder. " _You can't ignore this Noct!"_

A familiar feeling came back to him, loneliness. It all weighed heavily on his mind. All he wanted to do was go home, and forget all of this right now. Suddenly the bell rang. Noctis instantly snapped out from his dream land. All the students sat up from their chairs, including himself. Then headed straight for the door. "Noct!" He heard a familiar voice shout out to him. The prince glanced at him from the corner of his eye, Prompto. But he simply was not in the mood to talk to anyone or anything right now. Turning his back towards his friend, making his way back to his apartment.

* * *

 

"Home Sweet Home…" He mumbled under his breath, Lazily kicking his shoes off into the corner, then making his way into the living room. It was clean? Ignis must have come over. Just as he thought, the note was sitting on the counter. It definitely was the advisors handwriting.

_Noct,_

_I had made you dinner for tonight, it is in the fridge. I went shopping today and picked you up some things, so your fridge is not completely empty, like it was… I took the liberty of cleaning your apartment. Please try your hardest to place things in the trash._

_Ignis_

Noctis sighed, placing the note back on the counter. Then proceeded to make his way to his couch. He could take care of himself, he didn't need to be babied the rest of his life. This is exactly what happens everytime, why do they butt into everything. "It's my life!" Noctis growled out, jumping onto the coach. Grabbing the cushion close to him, then tucking it under his head. Letting sleep consume his thoughts instead.

* * *

"Noctis…? Noctis?" His eyes fluttered open. "Luna?" His voice sounded different. Looking around the place, he wasn't in his apartment anymore. Where was he? Looking down at his hands, they were small. Noctis gasped, quickly running over to a nearby lake. Looking at his reflection. He was a kid? It made sense he was in a dream, but it felt so real.

"Noctis."

Noctis turned around. "Luna!" He happily chirped, wanting so badly to hold onto her, never to let go. "Luna, I'm so happy to see you…" She also had the appearance of when they were children. Small delicate face, soft lips, her blonde bangs hid her forehead. Just a few inches taller than Noctis, the princess smiled, "Come over here, Noctis. I want to show you something." She ran over in the woods. "Wait for me!" The Prince did not hesitate following her into the woods, no matter what, as long as she was there, he felt safe.

She suddenly stopped at a white fence, green wild vines covering the white gates. "Are you ready?" Lunafreya asked, unhooking the pure golden hook, taking one side of the gate, then gazing back at the boy. Noctis nodded, stepping beside her, taking hold of the other side of the gate. They both counted to three before they pushed it open. It was like they had stepped into another world. A much brighter and lovely place. "It's beautiful…" Were the only words he could say. The Oracle reached her hand out to her side. "Take my hand." She softly said, looking into his eyes. The prince took a longing stare at the landscape before cupping her hand. Noctis grinned, nodding before they ran up the slope, filled with a wide variety of different flowers. Purple, yellow, red, white and green colored the whole hillside.

"I wish this day would never end…" She sighed, her cheeks a tint of pink to them. The small breeze gently brushed her hair blonde locks back. The Oracle released their grip, and took a seat in the grass. Noctis took the patch of grass beside her. They spent the next few minutes making flower crowns, placing flowers mostly in Lunas hair. The raven haired boy face flushed red.

Noctis looked at the flower crown he had made for the Tenebrae princess. "Noctis?" The prince's eyes widen as he heard her voice. It sounded mature, like a woman's. He quickly looked up at her, her appearance different then just moments ago. Noticing the same for him as well. Luna softly smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "You're so beautiful…" He choked out, letting himself melt in her touch. He pulled her in for an embrace, holding onto her tightly. Suddenly she felt cold, and hollow. Noctis's eyes widened, crystals bursted everywhere. "Luna…!" Panic in his tone. "Luna! Luna!" He tried gripping the crystals that were starting to vanish in his palm. "Luna!" He cried out, tears started to stream down his face, followed by crys. "Luna!" He repeated over and over.

* * *

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to him "It was all a dream?" It felt all so real to him, the touch, the smell. A single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another, until they couldn't stop. Gripping the couch cushion and clinging desperately on it, "Luna… Dad… Guys.." Wrapping his arms around his knees, and tucking his face into back into the pillows. Letting it all out was not helping either, it's like it was on repeat, desperately wanting change. He wanted to be by his family's side, but was he good enough? Of course he was not like Ignis, nor Gladiolus, and not as happy and Goofy like Prompto. Maybe he was overreacting, or just so overwhelmed with everything, he just processed it all at once. And could not handle the outcome.

Sitting up once again, arms still wrapped around the cushion. The feeling of being emotionally drained tired him to no end. Sleep, sleep is all that he craved. His face wet, and red, due to the nonstop crying. Feeling as if he had to more tears left in him to shed.

He simply lied back down, and shut his eyes yet again.


End file.
